


Бросить курить

by EmberNova



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, OOC, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya





	Бросить курить

Выключенный свет и тихо работающий телевизор озарял два силуэта, сидящих на диване. Зевнув, блондин потянулся и закинул руку на плечо информатора. Усмехнувшись такой детской уловке, Изая прислонился чуть ближе. Хотя фильм был и вправду весьма скучный.

— «Я люблю тебя».  
— «Но, но мы не можем быть вместе, наши родители»… — слышались реплики из фильма.

Орихара поморщился, слащавая мелодрамка выводила из себя. В следующий раз, когда он наобум будет выбирать диск из одной общей стопки, он обязательно прочитает описание. Правда, фильм-то ни одного, ни другого особо не интересовал. Шизуо почти спал, а брюнету просто нравилось находиться рядом. Тут он почувствовал чуть большее давление со стороны блондина.

— Изая-кун, — еще не совсем проснувшись стал бормотать громила.

Орихара заволновался и стал ерзать на месте. Сжав руку на плече брюнета сильнее, Хейваджима наклонился к лицу с намерением поцеловать. Изая уперся ладонями в грудь, чуть отталкивая.

— Ш-Шизу-чан… Попкорн. Он кончился. Пойду возьму еще, — ловко вывернувшись из объятий вышибалы, брюнет ускакал на кухню, облегченно выдохнув.

Хейваджима запустил пятерню в золотистые волосы, взъерошил их, сжал и ругнулся. Настрой сидеть на месте и смотреть что-либо совсем пропал. Выключив телевизор, он зажег свет и отправился за Изаей на кухню. Тот скакал по кухне и уже вовсю готовил ужин.

— Ты же за попкорном пошел.

— А, да, — неуверенно отозвался брюнет.

Он подошел к плите, где что-то шкваркало на сковородке.

— Блоха, — Шизуо подошел и обнял Изаю сзади, уткнувшись в черную макушку.

Брюнету стало не по себе, и он покраснел.

— Прости.

— За что?

— Не важно. Ты есть хочешь?

— Не особо.

Брюнет выключил плиту. И повернулся к блондину. Быстро поцеловав в щеку, улыбнулся и ушел в гостиную, где погасил свет и улегся спать. Шизуо вздохнул и отправился к себе в спальню. Пробираясь в темноте к комнате, он то и дело натыкался на какие-то предметы. Зайдя к себе, он с удовольствием плюхнулся на двуспальную мягкую кровать. Мягкую, свежую и… прохладную. Эту кровать он покупал специально для Изаи. Раньше спал на односпальной, тоже большой, но недостаточной для двоих.

Ночами Хейваджима чувствовал себя одиноко. По какой-то причине Изая спать с ним отказывался, впрочем, чувство одиночества возникло не только из-за этого. Орихара вообще увиливает от блондина, как только тот пытается его поцеловать. Переспали они лишь однажды, а с тех пор, уже три месяца как, информатор старается с ним проводить как можно меньше времени. Хейваджима не сердился, а лишь пытался понять причину такого поведения. Может было что-то такое, о чем брюнет рассказывать не хотел. На измену это не походило. Орихару частенько одолевал прилив нежности и он, как кот, любил ластиться к Шизуо. Обычно это происходило, когда блондин читает или же работает дома за компьютером.

Утро было пасмурным, покрапывал небольшой дождик. Сегодня Шизуо встал раньше брюнета, что случалось не часто. Сварганив на скорую руку нехитрый завтрак и запив все парой бутылочек холодного молока, пошел на работу.

— Йо! — отсалютовал Том, приветствуя блондина.

Хейваджима кивнул в ответ. Шатен огласил фронт работы на сегодня, но перед этим предложил сходить в кафе. Шизуо одобрительно повел плечами, и неспешным шагом они отправились воплощать планы на день в реальность.

— Ты какой-то в последнее время напряженный, — отпивая кофе, решил завести разговор Танака. — У тебя все в порядке?

— Относительно, — без энтузиазма ответил блондин боссу, закуривая сигарету. — В любом случае ничего серьезного, так что не волнуйся. Работу я буду выполнять исправно, — ухмыльнулся.

Денек выдался не самым радужным. Громила, будто сорвавшись с цепи, колошматил должников пуще, чем обычно, а босс и не препятствовал: все равно убить он их не убьет или тут же вылетит с работы, а пар ему девать куда-то надо. За Орихарой он гоняться стал куда реже, и может как раз этим объясняется взвинченность вышибалы. Рабочий день близился к завершению, Танака потянулся и глянул на уставшего Шизуо.

— Слушай, давай я тебе завтра выходной дам. Ты хорошенько отдохнешь и отоспишься, а то совсем какой-то измученный.

— Не помешало бы, — возражать Хейваджима не стал и с охотой принял предложение.

Шатен улыбнулся и протянул руку на прощание.

— Ну, до встречи.

— Бывай, — Шизуо пожал руку, и они разошлись.

Домой не тянуло, и он решил навестить старого знакомого.

— Привет, — устало протянул он, когда перед ним распахнулась дверь.

— О! Шизуо? Проходи! Сколько лет сколько зим. Ты так давно не заходил. Я волноваться начал, — затарахтел Шинра с порога.

Шизуо зажмурился и прошел внутрь.

— Чай, кофе?

— Нет, спасибо.

Сбросив обувь, он присел на диван в гостиной.

— Так каким ветром тебя сюда занесло, что-то случилось? — плюхнулся доктор в кресло напротив, все же приготовив чай.

— Да нет. Просто решил к тебе зайти, — как-то отстранено ответил Хейваджима, отпивая горячий напиток.

Разговор не клеился, но доктор сидел и молча улыбался, заедая чай сахарным печеньем.

— М-м-м, Шинра, как бы ты отреагировал, если бы узнал, что мы с Орихарой встречаемся? — допив, задал вопрос блондин.

— Ну… Я бы сказал, что догадывался об этом, — повел плечами шатен, уплетая очередную сладкую сдобу.

Реакция собеседника удивила громилу, и он продолжил.

— Ну, тогда ответь, почему он не хочет со мной спать, — уже напрямую спросил блондин. Все же он лечащий врач этой хитрожопой змеюки, может, что и разъяснит.

Тут Кишитани поперхнулся, но потом вернул себе невозмутимо-придурковатый вид.

— Так ты не пошутил? — теперь в голосе звучали немного удивленные нотки с толикой облегчения.

Он, еще немного молча, посидел, крутя в руках чашку, и, сформулировав мысль, изрек:

— Я… Не знаю подробностей, да и твое признание было для меня, мягко говоря, неожиданным, но возможно это из-за твоего хронического курения.

— Курения? — удивился Шизуо.

— Да. Изая не переносит запаха табака и всяких примесей. Его просто начинает тошнить.

Шизуо уставился в пол, переваривая полученную информацию.

— Но он мне никогда об этом не рассказывал.

Решив не мучить больше доктора, Шизуо за все его поблагодарил и удалился. По дороге домой он зашел в магазин, накупил сладостей брюнету и пару пачек мятной жвачки, которые сжевал по дороге. Был соблазн достать из заднего кармана пачку сигарет, но громила этому героически сопротивлялся.

Дом встретил его приятной тишиной, везде был включен свет. Как только блондин захлопнул за собой дверь, на кухне послышалось копошение.

— Я дома, — оповестил Шизуо квартиру хрипловатым, от вечерней прохлады, голосом.

— С возвращением, — из кухни выплыл брюнет.

Он подошел к Шизуо и намеревался по обыкновению поцеловать того в щеку, но тут остановился, принюхался и потянул на себя блондина, не смело целуя в губы. Громила заулыбался, но начинала затекать шея, и надо было принять положение поудобнее. Зашуршал пакет, и Изая оторвался от Хейваджимы, стараясь заглянуть тому за спину.

— Ты что-то принес?

— А, да. Тебе шоколадки.

— Ты знаешь, как меня порадовать, — брюнет потерся щекой о колкую щетину. Неимоверно хотелось близости.

Шизуо отдал пакет информатору, а сам пошел в ванную. Ополоснувшись в душе, он натянул серые пижамные штаны и пошел в свою комнату, мимоходом заглядывая на кухню, где Изая потрошил пакет, не оставляя тому и шанса на выживание. Как только голова коснулась подушки, Шизуо мгновенно заснул.

Тишина. Слышно, как часы отсчитывали секунды. За окном мимолетный шум редких автомобилей. По комнате разлеталось мерное сопение. Тихий скрип двери. Кто-то проскользнул в комнату и тихими шагами добрался до массивной кровати, нырнул под теплое одеяло и накрыл губы спящего поцелуем. Шизуо, не разлепляя глаз, потянулся и обнял брюнета за талию, придвигая к себе. Изая, чуть ли не мурлыча, потерся о щеку и повиновался воле сильных рук, ложась рядом и засыпая.

Солнышко за окном пригрело светлую макушку. От ощущения, что его жарят на медленном огне, Шизуо заворочался, отчего сбоку послышались возмущения. Он разлепил глаза и увидел рядом тельце надоедливой блохи.

— Так это был не сон, — с толикой удивления произнес блондин.

Изая нахмурился, что его поприветствовали не должным образом, отвернулся, сполз с постели и пошел готовить завтрак. Шизуо, повалявшись еще минут пять в постели, пошел умылся и отправился спасать как обычно подгоревшую Орихаровскую яичницу.

За столом слышалось аппетитное чавканье. Доев, Информатор сделал чай себе и блондину и принялся уплетать вместе с ним недоеденные вчера конфеты.

— Блоха, — блондин отставил чай и посмотрел на Орихару. Тот поднял взгляд и вопросительно склонил голову. — Почему ты мне не говорил, что не можешь переносить табачного запаха?

Брюнет оцепенел и не знал, что ответить.

— Как ты узнал?..

— Не важно. Так почему же? — повторил вопрос громила. Изая отвел взгляд и поник.

— Ты куришь, сколько я тебя помню. И только благодаря сигаретам ты мог терпеть меня. А когда мы и вовсе начали встречаться, то я подумал, что никотин ударил тебе в голову, и, в общем…

Поражаясь, как может так себя накрутить его возлюбленный, Шизуо остановил брюнета.

— С этих пор давай подобные вещи говорить напрямую, ладно? — Изая посмотрел на Хейваджиму и согласно кивнул.

— Так ты бросишь курить?

Шизуо неопределенно повел плечами. Информатор широко заулыбался.

— Я помогу. Знаешь, ведь сигареты можно заменить кое-чем другим, — брюнет потянулся к блондину и подарил легкий нежный поцелуй.


End file.
